1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for advertising, more particularly to a method for advertising based on audio/video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of network information transmission technology, media for playback of audio/video content has gradually evolved. In the past, people are used to passively watch video programs on television (TV) broadcasted by TV stations. People nowadays have more choices, that is, they may use a desktop computer, a tablet computer, a smart phone or a smart TV to execute various kinds of playback software for searching actively videos on the Internet so as to watch the videos they are interested in at any time. In this circumstance of information communication, since it costs considerably to schedule an advertisement between TV programs, for advertisers, it is favorable to advertise audio/video playback media on the Internet.
In recent years, several techniques for advertising audio/video playback media on the Internet have been developed. A popular technique is Google InVideo advertisement which is adopted on the website YouTube. This technique provides a transparent overlay advertisement which appears at a bottom part of a YouTube video that a user is watching, such that the user may watch the video and the advertisement at the same time. When the user clicks on the transparent overlay advertisement, the video which is originally being played back is paused, and an advertisement video is played back instead.
However, the conventional techniques for advertising on audio/video playback media still focus on how the advertisement is presented, and the content of the advertisement is usually irrelevant to the content being viewed. In another technique for advertising, the advertisement to be played back is selected by means of matching between text describing the video being played back and keywords associated with the advertisement based on the advertisement keywords technique developed by Google. Nevertheless, when a video is uploaded, text to describe the video is not always inputted. Therefore, there is a chance that an advertisement does not match the content of the audio/video being played back.